


Tandem

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [18]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little change of pace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tandem

They were in her chamber at the fairy palace after a long day of meetings, both exhausted, but once they were alone they started kissing and touching. They could never keep their hands off of each other when they had the chance. Bog and Marianne laid on the bed together, Marianne had had another flower brought to expand the bed for Bog's long form. 

Bog was sucking, biting at her breasts, the tip of his tongue flicking at her hard, rosy nipples making her gasp and groan. Her whole body writhed with pleasure as her fingers dug into his leafy scalp. 

Marianne's hands glided down his sides, stroking his rough exoskeleton, when an idea came to her, something she wanted to see, to watch. 

Catching her breath, she moaned. “Bog, I want to watch you.” 

Bog pulled back from her breasts looking a little confused. “What?” 

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, lowering her eyelids to look at him from under her lashes, “I want to watch you touch yourself and I want you to watch me. I want to watch you climax, Bog.” 

His cheeks burned. “Ah...” 

She licked her lips. “Please, Bog...” She groaned moving her hand down her stomach between her legs with a soft mewling sound, her body rocking under her touch, her wings spreading out behind her against the flower petals. Bog sat back, his blue eyes round, watching her as she parted her petals, her slim long fingers started to rub herself, eliciting soft gasps from her lips as her hips arched. Bog shifted to sit on his knees between her legs, first he stroked his hands over the inside of her thighs before his hand moved over the plates that shielded his erection. With a groan deep in his chest, Bog released his erection. Her brown eyes roamed his body with evident pleasure in them before her warm gaze settled on his erection, the flesh there slightly darker than the rest of his plating. She found it so sexy watching his clawed fingers wrapping around himself—around his hard, thick erection.

She grabbed the side of her bottom lip again, moaning as she did so, her eyes heavy with lust as she watched him slowly start to pump his hand up and down his length in powerful motions. His other hand gripped her knee. It made her feel hot and euphoric watching him, the way his back arched from his hips, his claws around his shaft, his blue eyes roaming her body as he hissed her name. “Oh, Marianne...” 

His gazed lingered on her fingers moving up, down, her fingertips rolling over her sex. One hand came up to grab her own breast, pinching her nipple. Bog's heated gaze followed her other hand making him growl softly. 

Marianne moaned, her eyes focused on his groin then up to his face, the way his lips were parted with his heavy breathing, the soft growls in the back of his throat, his half hooded eyes. He was so damn sexy! As his back arched, his wings flared out behind him, catching the pale moonlight leaking into the room, flowing over her naked body in a way that made her feel like he was touching her all over. His wings rattled as he stroked himself, watching her, his blue eyes burning into her very being. She knew he was close by the way his erection was engorged, but also the way his wings jerked and twitched. She bent her legs, his hand on her knee digging in, she only barely registered how tight his grip was and that she might have bruises or claw marks later, but she didn't care. She loved him so much, loved everything about him. She started panting faster, her body tightening—even the air around them was arousing. Oh, spirits! she thought, she was going to climax. Her whole body arched off the ground. She cried out his name with a long drawn out moan of pleasure. “Booggg!!!” 

Bog's breath started coming in heavy pants as Marianne continued to watch him. He was glorious, she groaned his name her orgasm coming again as her eyes ate him up, her tongue stroking her lips with the need to see him fulfilled. “Come for me, Bog 

He snarled, pumping harder, his eyes spending equal time on her face, her hands, the way her body writhed until the build up was too much, his wings snapped tight, his grip on her knee was painful, but then he released with a roar of her name, his essence spurting across her hand and stomach. When the warm liquid hit her body, Marianne gasped arching into his expulsion with another loud cry of an orgasm. Bog finally let go of himself dropping to his arms over her. 

Both of them struggled to catch their breath, Bog's head hanging behind his pointed shoulders, his eyes closed. Marianne laid back in a liquid heap, every part of her sensual warmth and extremely sensitive. 

“I'm sorry...” Bog whispered the words making Marianne open one eye to look at him. “What? Why?” 

He smiled, embarrassed. “You're a mess.” 

Marianne started to giggle until she was laughing so hard she couldn't seem to stop. Bog at first was confused, but then he dropped down on her. She squealed. “We're going to stick together!!” 

Bog chortled, grabbing his sticky wife and throwing her over his shoulder heading toward the private bath off Marianne's room. “Hmmm...let's see if I can clean you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from jupiter235


End file.
